Insanity in New York City
by Randomness Girl
Summary: We just wanted to win a skit contest to get access to behind the scenes of a new Hamilton movie being filmed. Instead, we found 12 historical figures, lost and confused in New York City, apparently revived from death and strangely looking just like the original Broadway actors. (Just an idea that probably only my Hamilsquad will read oop) Rated T cuz my friends swear. Set in 2021.
1. Prologue

**A/N:Oh hey, I'm alive, oop.**

 **Anyway, I got into Hamilton, and yeah. I wasn't originally planning on writing fan fiction on real life dead guys, but after (accidentally) forming a Hamilsquad on DrawCast, I got a stupid idea and stupidly decided to type something about it.**

 **Anyway, this is just a prologue on how some of these people died, and I did research to make this historically accurate, but apparently how some of these people died is unknown, so I just didn't type anything for those people, or at least just something stupid.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Hamilton, I'm not Lin Manuel Miranda because I can't write original songs, and I wasn't interested in history enough to even think of writing a musical based on dead people.**

* * *

He could feel the piercing pain of the bullet in his abdomen, the edges of his vision turning black. Using what remained of his energy, he slowly turned his head to the side, looking into the eyes of Elizabeth, his beloved wife. Her beautiful, dark eyes sparkled with tears, which rolled down her cheeks as she stayed by him, her brown hair all over the place.

He gave her a small smile, his breath labored as he felt himself slipping away. She took his hand in hers, though he could barely feel it. Her sad, yet still beautiful face, was the last thing he ever saw, letting himself slip away into the darkness, ready to enter the gates of heaven.

* * *

The constant headache he felt ever since his stroke from about two years ago never left him, and certainly didn't leave even as he was dying. He was already a very old man, but he still didn't want to die. If he could run from death, he could, but the stroke had rendered him paralyzed, even though escaping from death was just a figure of speech.

He lay in the bed, helpless, not even at his own home. The only thing enjoyable about death? Freedom from the guilt that haunted him, for taking the life of Alexander Hamilton, though he refused too admit his regret, being a proud man. He struggled to cling to his life, trying not to allow the inevitable to happen, only to fail.

His breathing slowed, until soon, he was no longer.

* * *

It started with a sore throat one day, that only grew worse as time progressed. His voice became increasingly hoarse, and breathing became very difficult. Rawlins had taken half a pint of blood from him and even gave him some sort of mixture to ease the pain; it was supposed to ease the pain, but this treatment didn't help at all, only making his state of health worse.

The second doctor, Brown, during inspection, produced a blister on his throat, the pain becoming unbearable. More blood was taken out, the man becoming very light-headed. In the end, with a total of three doctors, his health didn't improve, and he knew he was going to die.

But he wasn't afraid.

If he was going to die, then let it be.

He lay in his bed, surrounded by people he knew and loved: Martha, Craik, Tobias, Christopher, Caroline, Molly, and Charlotte. They stayed by his side until the very end, when he breathed his last breath.

* * *

He was scared. No, he was terrified. Only nineteen-years-old, and already having his very first duel. His friend the day before had dueled George Eacker, but both had made it out alive, but who knew how this one would end.

It was stupid, yes, to challenge this man, but he had badmouthed his father, and he wasn't about to let it slide. At the duel, he could feel his palms sweat, gripping tighter on his pistol as he counted the paces.

His head rushed with thoughts as ten slowly began to approach. His father, his mother, his many brothers and sisters. Would he live to see them again?

He turned at ten, his pulse rushing with fear as he faced the man, but neither moved at all. The two stared at each other, a length of time passing as they waited for the other to make a move.

One full minute later, the man decided to act. He lifted his pistol, the younger one following in suit, ready to aim away. However, before he could, Eacker shot. The teen pulled the trigger involuntarily, missing the other completely. The pain in his hip and arm was too much to bear.

He didn't know what happened, everything was a blur. All he knew was that it hurt, and he wanted it to end. The pain seemed to last an eternity as he lay by his mother and father, before allowing death to take him, the pain finally leaving.

* * *

Samuel died in his home, but Google won't tell me how, so I'm not typing anything because I might have angry historians in the reviews telling me I wasn't accurate, so yeah, nothing emotional for Sammy, on to Charles Lee's death.

* * *

His temperature was rising, but he didn't care. He needed another drink.

He entered the tavern, God knows which one, and ordered something, whatever it was, he didn't care. He sat down, waiting for the bartender to arrive with his drink, but he never got to taste it. He lay his head down in his arms, feeling worse than ever.

His head hurt, his throat burned, he was feeling too warm. _Just a small nap_ , he thought to himself, hoping it would lessen the fever. Unfortunately, he never woke up, and died right there.

* * *

Stuck in bed, about a month after collapsing at this funeral, he thought back to what he accomplished. Assisting in the American Revolution, the French Revolution, it was amazing.

He reminisced on small moments during those times, being with his friends, accomplishing many feats. He had done so much, he knew he would at least be remembered for something.

He closed his eyes and let death consume him, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Welp, I can't find how Maria Reynolds died either, and I don't want angry reviews for inaccuracy, so onto the next death! Yay! :D

* * *

Shot in the side, he fell from his horse onto the ground. Neither he, his men, nor the British troops he fought knew the war had already ended.

As he lay on the ground, his thoughts went to Alexander, the man he had loved, and would never see again. He felt a tear crawl down his cheek, wondering if Alexander would even miss him, as he knew the man was already married. Did he even return his love?

He closed his eyes, the burning pain of the bullet not leaving. He grimaced in the pain, afraid to even move in fear of hurting himself more. He slowly felt death drag him away, fighting against at first, before allowing it to take him, his last thoughts remaining on Alexander.

* * *

Wow no one knows how Thomas died so let's go to James Madison's death.

* * *

He usually got sick a lot, so this didn't really feel different. Shortness of breath, coughing, lightheadedness, nausea, he's had it all before. He didn't realize, however, how different this was.

He let out another cough, which grew into a coughing fit. It was difficult to catch his breath, his throat and chest beginning to ache. His eyes began to water from the pain as he sat down. He held his head in his hands, attempting to take deep breaths as the world began to spin.

Closing his eyes, he sighed, before letting out another cough. Once he stopped, he took more breaths, before letting out his last one, slipping into the darkness of death.

* * *

Theodosia Burr Jr. died in a boat because she was lost at sea, but no one knows what happened. That's it. The end. End of story.

* * *

Death was both scary and welcoming. Some thought it would lead to heaven or hell, or just be nothingness, where they would be forgotten after time. However, for these people, that wouldn't happen. Unless resurrection could be considered a heaven or a hell, depending on one's view of 2021.

* * *

 **Well, this was hecking lazy towards the end, probably too inaccurate for the likes of any of you history fanatics, and the story really begins next chapter, which is unfinished, because some of the admins never said what name they want to be called, so I don't know how long it'll take for the next one to be up. Also, if anything _is_ inaccurate, let me know in the reviews or PM me, and I will fix it. :P And yes, I typed this all in one day, which is weird for me.**

 **Oh yeah, to the peeps at the Hamilsquad, 1) Love you guys! and B) We should chat because this will be written and different points of views, and I would like some help with that, since I don't know you guys IRL.**

 **Anyway, if you're bored, the fun should begin next chapter.**


	2. The Real Story Begins

**A/N: Well waddya know, an update! A few things first: 1) Hamilsquad, I am SO sorry if I get your personalities wrong, I'll try to do better next chapter, and please talk with me too, because I want to do these in different point of views. 2) This is kind of a brief intro to the crazy people who are in this fic. 3) I have never been to a Comic Con before, I have no idea what they're like, I only really have an idea from photos and a few videos, so this could be wrong.**

 **Also: to everyone, thank you for the support in the first chapter, I didn't think people would like it! To PaneraBread, sorry, but I already spoke with my friends as to who would be in this story, so your character won't really be in this, but I could probably find a way to include your OC in a brief scene or something, though not very big. To LUNAR LOVER25, Lams may or may not be canon. ;)**

 **Well, let's start the story!**

* * *

 **Alex's(my) POV**

The Summer of 2021

Today was the day.

I couldn't believe it. Today was the day I would meet some of the other members of the DrawCast Hamilsquad in person. I could feel the palms of my hand beginning to sweat as I rolled my luggage out of the airport and into New York City. _In New York, you can be a new man_ , I sung in my head. I turned to my sister, her hair tied up for when she would cosplay Aaron Burr later that day. "Have the address of the hotel?" I asked.

She fumbled around her pockets before pulling out a piece of paper. "Right here," she replied, before putting it back. She smiled. "Nervous?"

I laughed a bit. "Heck, yeah," I responded as we waved down a taxi. "We're meeting people that we only know online, and I have no idea what to expect."

"Ate," she said, using the Filipino term for older sister, "we've known them for five years, don't be shy."

Five years. Five years, not all of them filled with Hamilton, but that was how we met. Jaci and I had met all of them through DrawCast because of our love for the musical. The two of us had started off with the accounts Alex Hamilton and Aaron Burr, something we just wanted to do for fun. We never realized how it would catch on, and soon, we had about every character, and even doubles. Of course, this made for fun roleplays and inside jokes. Even though we kind of died down on those accounts, we still managed to keep in touch with everyone through our main accounts and other social medias.

Earlier in the year, when we learned that a Comic Con in New York City would be hosting a Hamilton Skit contest in celebration to the movie adaptation of the beloved musical, our hype for Hamilton had rekindled. Plus, the judges would be Renée Elise Goldsberry, Leslie Odom Jr, and Christopher Jackson, the original Broadway actors of Angelica, Burr, and Washington, exciting us even more. A chance to meet them! And the prize for the best skit would be a backstage tour on set of the movie, where we could meet even more of the original Broadway actors.

Getting together on Skype, we first figured out who could come to the Comic Con, then planned out a script based on our jokes, and to an extent, ships, most of them being crack. There was a lot of things we couldn't include, such as Johncest and Lamcest, since only one of our John Laurens could make it, and I was the only Alexander Hamiltons coming. We cut out our genderbends, since we found that would be difficult to include. Meggy, of course, we couldn't include, one of our biggest OTPs, since our Peggy would be traveling somewhere else that summer, though we found a way to hint at it. In fact, none of the Schuyler sisters would be there, which gave us the opportunity to go overboard with the "Hamilton is cheating on his wife with everyone" joke in our group. After a week of brainstorming, writing, and arguing, we had settled on what (we hoped) was the funniest skit of Hamilton.

We arrived at the Holiday Inn, checked in, and waited in the lobby. This was where we were going to meet everyone else, or at least, where we all agreed to meet. I had to admit, I was afraid they wouldn't even show up at all, though these thoughts only lasted a few minutes, because two of them entered the lobby, chatting with each other. One was already wearing her Samuel Seabury cosplay, the orange wig included. The other wasn't in cosplay. She had lighter skin with light brown hair, and wore a wine red skirt with a black blouse.

I nudged Jaci a bit, causing her to look up from her Percy Jackson book. "Think that's some of them?" I asked her.

"Let's find out," she said, standing up. I followed shyly, hoping we had the right people.

"…though I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fuck up on my lines and-"

"Hey, are you two from the Hamilsquad?" my sister asked the two, interrupting the one in a Samuel Seabury cosplay. We agreed that we would figure out who was who by using the word Hamilsquad, what we called ourselves.

"Oh, thank God, I thought I was the only one who wasn't in cosplay. I'm Aya, by the way, or munchiez, or John-Laurens." Jaci and I shook her hand.

"Crap, I thought we _had_ to show up in our cosplay."

"The contest isn't until another few hours," I informed her. "But I guess it makes it easier to know who is who. Samuel Seabury?"

"Liz is fine," she told me. "How 'bout you two?"

"My name is Alex."

"ANDER HAMILTON!" Jaci burst out. We all laughed.

Pretty soon, we were just talking about more than just Hamilton, and acting like really good friends, and more people showed up. Phillip T., or Alexander, showed up next, by himself, in a gray jacket and jeans. Lafayette, justsaynomaria, and James Madison, or Chocho, Adria, and Fiona, came together, Chocho and Fiona already in their cosplays, and Adria wearing a green T-shirt, short jeans, and a black cap. George W. and Charles Lee, or Chesk and Rebecca, we saw bump into each other outside, quite literally, as they were running to the door. Neither them were in cosplay yet, but Chesk had the hat on. ThomasJefferson, or Isabella, came strutting in, just like Jefferson probably would, complete in her cosplay, which was the best out of all of ours, I might add. Finally, Theodora Burr and Theodora Jr. B, Violet and Lacy, came in, looking very identical in their Theodora Jr. cosplays, the only difference being their hair colors, Violet's being brown and Lacy's being blonde.

"Wow, I forgot how many there would be here," Adria commented, looking at all of us.

"Let's go check into our rooms," I said. "Besides, most of us still have to get into our cosplays."

"Good thing we got a couple hours," Alexander said in response as we looked for our hotel rooms on the third floor. I was pretty glad our rooms were all close together, it'd make it easier for all of us to leave together.

Inside, Jaci and I placed our stuff down, then dressed quickly before going out, waiting for the others. I was adjusting my ponytail as I walked out into the hallway, when I heard Alexander call out to me, "Dad, you're a small chicken!" I looked up to see him in his Philip cosplay, a little messy, but pretty good overall.

I smirked before responding, "Wrong dad, Philip. Dad #2 is the small chicken."

"Oh, oops." He laughed it off. "Ah, well, it's been a while since we actually role-played together on DrawCast."

I smiled, leaning against the wall next to him. "Aah, the good old days," I replied. "When Hamilton screwed with basically everyone."

"When Burr was sane," Jaci piped up.

"When we were all young and stupid teenagers," Alexander added.

"Well, some of us are still teenagers, and I, for one, am still stupid," I informed him.

He rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Aren't we all."

Addie soon stumbled out of their room, complete in their Maria cosplay. "Ugh, this stupid dress!" they complained, dusting it off.

"Lord, show me how to say no to this~!" I sang, unable to resist. What? I was the one in a Hamilton cosplay.

In fake fear, placing his hands on his face, Alexander replied, "Dad, no!"

"DAD YES!" I said loudly, but not too loud as not to disturb the other guests. "That would've been better if it was typed."

Addie rolled their eyes, chuckling. "Probably."

"Am I the only one realizing that the people in their cosplays aren't out here?" Jaci suddenly asked. Addie shrugged, adjusting their dress.

"Liz needed to use the bathroom and adjust her cosplay a bit," they said. "Everyone else, I don't know."

I rolled up my green sleeve a bit, taking a glimpse at my watch. "They'd better hurry," I said. "We need to leave in a few minutes if we want time before the contest."

Everyone eventually left their rooms, though later than I was hoping. Next thing you know, we were running through the streets of New York, trying to get to the convention center. It probably looked ridiculous, thirteen people dressed up like people of the late 1700s, early 1800s rushing along the sidewalk. Addie, Violet, and Lacy were running behind, just trying to make sure not to get their dresses ruined.

We arrived with about fifteen minutes to spare, but we had to find out where the contest was. After who knows how long of asking, we finally found it, with only a few more minutes before it starts.

"Are you Team Hamilsquad?" someone asked. Walking up to us was none other than Christopher Jackson, attired in his Washington costume. We all nodded, and he smiled, shaking our hands. "It's nice to have you here!"

"I'm never washing my hand again!" I heard Chocho whisper excitedly.

"You're the last group to make it," he told us as he shook hands with the last person, Chesk. "I'll be out there watching with Renée and Leslie, and you guys will be performing after Team Familton." He laughed, shaking his head. "You kids and your crazy names. Well, hope to see your skit! And by the way," he turned around as he began walking away, looking towards Chesk, "you make a fantastic Washington."

Chesk smiled, then tipped their hat to him.

Waiting behind the curtain, unable to watch the other groups perform, we listened to every performance, laughing along with the audience at many of the jokes. Some seemed to be visual, though, because the audience laughed at weird times from what we heard. One group did something called "The Laurens Pamphlet," where instead of having an affair with Maria, it was, as you probably guessed, with John Laurens. Then whoever played Eliza and John sang a duet of "Burn," the lyrics changed a lot. Another group did some high school AU, and one did the most random thing, I don't even know what was happening. The group before us did a skit about Hamilton being a terrible father, which was pretty funny, though I hoped not as funny as ours.

As they finished, I heard Isabella whisper, "We're going up there without any freaking rehearsals. Are we seriously doing this?"

"How bad can it be?" Fiona whispered back as Leslie Odom Jr. called up our group name.

"Just have fun and don't give a shit if you mess up," Rebecca told us all.

"Good luck, everyone!" Violet said, Lacy giving us all a smile and thumbs up.

"It's 'break a leg,' but whatever," Aya corrected her, as we began to walk out on stage.

I gulped, looking out at the crowd, and our three judges, and thought, _Let's go._

* * *

 **? POV**

I opened my eyes, the pain in my side gone. I sat up, no longer in bed, and no longer by my wife's side. All around me, people of many colors passed by, wearing such ridiculous clothes as I realized I had no idea where I was. Was this the afterlife?

"Philip?" I called out, wondering if my dead son could be here, and frowned. "Hello?" I said to myself, realizing my voice was not my own. I stood up and walked up to some glass window, studying my reflection.

My attire had more green than I remembered wearing at my duel with Aaron. My hair was long and black, and tied up in a ponytail. I touched my chin, where hair now grew there. My skin was a different color, and I felt a bit taller. I had read the Bible, but I never thought having a heavenly body meant having a different body entirely.

Was this even Heaven? It was different from the images my mother would put in my head from when I was a boy.

I decided I would explore and find out for myself. _I'm a smart man_ , I thought, _I can find out._ And perhaps, if this _was_ Heaven, I could see Mr. Washington, Laurens, my mother, and most importantly, my son.

* * *

 **Forgive my terrible story idea.**

 **Also, Hamilsquad, talk to me on DrawCast, I want your feedback and I want to know which of our inside jokes you'd like in our skit.**


End file.
